Sodo Ato Onrain! My Version! Remade!
by DBZFTW123
Summary: Trapped in a virtual world in which death means death. Not being able to log off until 100 floors has been cleared Kirito the black cloaked Swordsman takes this challenge... *Added things to chapter 1*
1. Beta-Test

DBZFTW123: Chapter 1 of my revised version of Sodo Ato Onrain! My Version!  
Disclaimer: Do not own Sword Art Online.

* * *

Where did my super strength go?

* * *

Authors Notes: Hey guys as you know my name is Kirigaya Kazuto and a few months after that incident... I got the opportunity to share my experiences of SAO,ALO,GGO and so on. I agreed and after agreeing with it they told me to only include vital things and not minor things and not write about every single day of what happened in my experiences of the Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing game incidents.

* * *

Chapter 1: Beta-Testing.  
Arc 1: The Death Game (Prologue).

* * *

It was a hot summer day I remembered. I was just cooling myself by taking my third shower of the day and yes it is that hot. But nevermind I been told that I was going to do a beta-test of SAO I think :D.

* * *

Kazuto's sister Suguha shouted to him that he was taking far too long and how that he will be late for the beta-test meeting. He simply replied ok... Kazuto was just closing his eyes and his hands on his hair while remembering that dark past and an uncomfortable feeling stirred inside his stomach...

He remembered himself. He was just a spring age of 10... sitting at the corner of the room with his heads down as the inside of the room... trashed... Books ripped and destroyed and the pages scattered. Mirrors shattered. Clothes were everywhere. The bed sheets torn and ripped. Just to summarise it all the room was hell...

The reason to this was Kazuto found a deleted record about himself and his so-called sister Suguha. The deleted records had many information about Kazuto but the one record that shocked him the most was that Kazuto and Suguha was cousins... not siblings.

Kazuto just didn't know why he tried to find why he did it since he just had this gut feeling and instinct for it...

* * *

After a while Kazuto finally finished taking a shower and finished putting his outdoor clothes on. Kazuto then went downstairs just to say goodbye's as he took the keys from the table and went outside the house.

Kazuto took his bike out and raced towards the SAO beta-test building which wasn't 1km further than his house (luckily) Kazuto thought how luckily he was and after a while Kazuto finally reached it and locked his bike.

* * *

He went inside the building by showing his pass (the pass needed to go inside the building) and entered the room where the beta-test starts...

* * *

Hundred of people who Kazuto didn't know and the only person he knew was Kayaba Akihiko... The maker of SAO Kayaba greeted everyone as he announced that the time has come for the beta-test to start.

Kazuto went to his area and saw the FullDive helmet. His hands trembled as it got closer... Finally Kazuto managed to get it on his head as he said to himself. Log On!

* * *

Kayaba turned the server off which made everyone logged of and he thanked everyone for the beta-test and after his speech everyone started to talk to each other how cool it was. Before everyone was about to leave Kayaba told everyone to make a 100 or 100+ word review on the game and not a single one complained.

Everyone went away mesmerized and a huge smile on everyone's faces, everyone except Kayaba...

After a few days all over the news article everyone from the beta-test wrote their review and in every single review it talked about the adrenaline, the fun, the excitement and most of all how the game is so realistic. The way they captured how the human body really moves.

Kayaba Akihiko also anounced that only 9000 copies of SAO left and all the beta-testers got their copy of SAO which is specially signed by Kayaba saying his thanks.

* * *

DBZFTW123: Hope you enjoyed that and remember to review.


	2. Enter Kirito

DBZFTW123: Hello guys and this is the second chapter of my remade/revised version of my fanfic called Sodo Ato Onrain! My Version! and now it has changed to Sodo Ato Onrain! My Version! Remade! I hope you enjoy this second chapter and remember to review.  
Disclaimer: Do not own Sword Art Online.

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter Kirigaya Kazuto A.K.A Kirito

* * *

Our story revolves around a kid named Kirigaya Kazuto. He never knew that one day he has been given the hope of 6000 people. But enough of me chattering and let's get on with the story...

* * *

Death... I almost faced it...

* * *

Hmm Where was I? Oh yeah... It was a few days after the beta-test where the SAO company gave me a copy of Sword Art Online due to me being a beta-tester for SAO (Sword Art Online).

I was standing in my room looking out my window only to see my sister... Suguha who is truth is my cousin. I found that out after recovering deleted files when I was a kid. Suguha waved at me as she to the Kendo club in which our grandfather forced us to do.

If we didn't do well he will beat us and I got far too sick of it since I just wanted to stay home and learn computing and play games. So my cousin Suguha said that she will take the work that I did so I can go home and do anything I want. I know I was selfish but nothing I can do was able to stop it.

* * *

I stopped thinking about the past as I bent down and took a filthy brown box below my bed and opened it. It revealed a black helmet looking object which easily fit my head but it was quite heavy though. I placed the plug to the socket, laid on my bed and shouted LOG ON!

I had first to put my login and after a succesful try the message said. Welcome Kirito and please enjoy Sodo Ato Onrain! (Sword Art Online). My body felt like it was falling through an endless pit. After a few moments I standing on my feet rubbing my eyes and shaking my head to take the dizziness away.

I am back...

* * *

DBZFTW123: Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and remember to review this story + chapter.


	3. Getting to know oneself

DBZFTW123: Hey guys this is the second chapter :D. Please enjoy and remember to review. Oh and by the way don't complain how my chapters are short since I don't really like chapters that goes on and on and on.  
Disclaimer: Do not own Sword Art Online.

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting to yourself and Beggining City.

* * *

SAO... ALO... GGO... How many more?

* * *

Kirito's eyes finally returned to normal and Kirito looked around and finally smilled as Kirito say to himself. I am back. What Kirito said was true since he was finally back to the game he beta-tested and one of the few **V**irtual **R**eality **M**assive **M**ultiplayer **O**nline **R**ole **P**laying **G**ame (**VRMMORPG**)

* * *

Kirito got his index finger and his thumb together and took it apart showing his menu screen. In Kirito's menu screen there was a huge amount of choices going from inventory, log off, sword skills, attributes and the list goes on.

Kirito being a beta tester went to his attribute points and placed his 5 starting points to 3 STR (strenght) and 2 to AGI (Agility). The STR allowed Kazuto to increase is melee damage and AGI allowed his MS (Movement Speed) to go faster. Also STR allows you to hold heavier items and AGI increased your AS (Attack Speed)

Kirito went to his Sword Handling and placed his 5 starting points to one-handed Sword. Kirito went to his Sword Skills and placed his starting 3 skill points to a passive move called Sword Training. This meant all the Sword Handling increased by 5 for every skill you placed there.

* * *

Kirito seemed happy and went to go to the shops to sell his starting sword for a better one so he can farm EXP (Experience) faster to level up. Kirito bought a one-handed sword which fit his attributes and he also sword his Starting Shoes and got 1k (1000) col and bought a new pair of shoes that allowed him to run faster and increased AS by a bit.

Kirito is finally happy about his items and set off to the basic hunting grounds since Kirito was a beta-tester he didn't get lost at all. Kirito ran towards the exit of the city and a Red haired bandit looking guy saw Kirito run and remembered that he saw Kirito's avatar which is a Samurai Looking one and was a Beta-Tester. The guy thought that he might be able to help him so he chased after Kirito...

* * *

DBZFTW123: Hope you enjoyed this chapter of my Sodo Ato Onrain! My Version Revised chapter 3 and remember to review this chapter and I will try to use your reviews to help improve future chapters. Recapping words that will seem to appear in the future chapters.

Recap:  
SAO: Sword art Online :D.  
VRMMORPG: Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Role Playing game.  
STR: strength  
Agi: Agility  
MS: Movement Speed  
As: Attack Speed  
EXP: Experience  
K after a Number (E.g 1k): You add 3 extra zero's so 4000k = 4,000,000, 4k = 4000, 40k= 40,000 and so on.


	4. Enter Klein!

DBZFTW123: Hey guys this is the fourth chapter of my revised chapter :O and yes my chapters are usually short since I really do not like chapters that goes on and on and on unless it is interesting. Anyway I do hope that you will enjoy this chapter.  
Disclaimer: Do not own Sword Art Online.

* * *

Chapter 4: Enter Klein...  
Arc 1: The Death Game (Prologue).

* * *

As I watched them in horror as they died and shattered in countless polygons...

* * *

Hmm... Oh yeah the red haird guy.

* * *

As the red-haired bandit looking guy chased after Kirito hoping that he will teach him the basics of the game. After chasing Kirito for a while Kirito notices that a person was following him and when he looked back the red-haired bandit was rolling on the floor. Miraculously he was able to make a kneeling position in-front of Kirito as he begs him to teach the basics.

Kirito thought to himself and felt sorry for the guy since he did chase him for so long so in his mind he agreed. Kirito moved his right arm from his side and asked the red-haired guy if he needed help and he did that with a smile. The other guy meanwhile looked up and took his help while telling him that his name is Klein.

Kirito responded to him by saying his SAO name aswell *Kirito* Kirito asked Klein why he need to him to teach the basics (while they were walking) . he responed saying how he saw him in the beta-test photo. After hearing this he asked him if he had any other experiences with VRMMORPG he responded with a no and this is his first ever VRMMORPG.

Klein also added that he is amazed on how realistic this was and asked Kirito if he had any other VRMMORPG experiences. Kirito replied with a yes like Curse Of Time, Fighting Spirit Reborn! and so on and I also have beta-tested all of them.

Klein was shocked at this and he told him that he was jealous of Kirito...

* * *

DBZFTW123: Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D.


	5. Questions and more Questions

DBZFTW123: Hey guys it is the fifth chapter :O not much really :D anyway I hope you enjoy this one now :D.  
Disclaimer: Do not own Sword Art Online.

* * *

Chapter 5: Questions and more Questions...  
Arc 1: The Death Game (Prologue).

* * *

The ruby palace...

* * *

Hmm after all that experiences it is quite difficult what happened hmm... Hmm Ah I got it Klein's questions great title for this chapter of the book right?

Kirito and Klein was walking towards the outskirts of the beginning city and Kirito thought if Klein needed to know more of the game so he nudged him and asked him if he needed to know more of the game. He didn't even need to think about this and he instantly replied with why there is no magic in SAO?

Kirito replied that Kayaba specifically made SAO to have no magic since he thought it would be better to move your body and feel the adrenaline rush in your body as you strike your enemy. Klein now understood why there is no magic in SAO and the next question that came to his mind that why only 10000 copies?

Kirito thought that this will be a hard one to explain, he let out a long deep sigh and said that the SAO server can't keep up for more than 10000 people or the SAO server generator thingy magigy will self destruct due to over working. Also this happens since it over-heats and there are not enough ram space and they would make another SAO server generator but it takes a while to make one due to its complex designs.

Klein bluntly said that he got completely lost when he said that the SAO server generator thingy magigy will self destruct due to over use and using it beyond its limit. Kirito sighed again and said not to worry about it and the next question he was given was that Skill builds was a tad bit complicated.

Hmm Kirito admited that it was quite difficult since you need a certain amount of attributes to get a certain item and your sword changes shape depending on the sword skills you place like lets say curve sword skills. This means that your sword will turn into a katana which is a curving sword and sometimes it can change it can change to a really curved sword.

Klein understood this one and the amount of questions was still going on and on and on but Kirito didn't mind since he made a friend that he can trust and a person which doesn't mind the knowledge he was about the game at all.

* * *

DBZFTW123: Hmm I know there are no fighting yet since I want everyone to kind of know more about how the game works and the following chapters definetley have more action to it so please be patient :D.


	6. How to kill

DBZFTW123: :O this is the sixth chapter already and from here on is when it gets interesting...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online in any way possible.

* * *

Chapter 6: How to fight...

* * *

Why must so many people have to die?

* * *

Ah! I remember this part this is when I teach Klein how to fight and this is the first action part of my book.

Klein shouted as he held his sword in 2 hands and jumped above his enemy and struck the wild boar getting EXP. He screamed and shouted in delight as he says to Kirito that he is a fighting genius though he took over 30 minutes to face one opponent and he even used a poison potion to get the hp down to half

He stood up and told Klein to watch how it is done and he took the sword out of the sheath, he held it with one hand and closed his eyes. His sword changed colour and turned to clear white to bright crimson red and all Klein could do is stare in amazement.

He opened his but his normal peaceful and honest eyes turned to serious yet calm eyes as he looked towards his opponent he let his energy loose and his sword sliced the boar in half ending it with one blow. he sheath his sword and turned around and saw a jaw-dropped Klein.

He kept stuttering as he asks Kirito how he did that and Kirito tried to put it as simple as he can by saying that you must focus everything on the sword and when you feel its power just release it. Klein stood up and focused. After a while a bright blue aura like thing surrounded his curved dagger and he felt it the power and let it out as his body flies towards the boar he slices it in half gaining the EXP and items.

He shouted how he succeeded and he ran towards Kirito and shook his hands up and down many times and before he was able to thank him a bright light surrounded both of them...

* * *

DBZFTW123: I can't exactly say that this is an action part but now it gets interesting... Hope you enjoyed this :D


	7. I Am KAYABA!

DBZFTW123: Sorry for being absent for a bit and the next chapter will conclude this arc and I will be absent for a further few days and if you want to know why I was absent please PM me. Oh and * * means an action the character is doing and " " means speech.

* * *

Chapter 7: I... Am... Kayaba...

* * *

He saw her jumped in his place as she said her goodbye to him as her body and clothes turned brighter as she shatters in countless polygons... everyone stares with their pale faces... Their heart was hurt but the his heart hurt the most... The Black Cloaked Swordsman Kirito...

* * *

Sooooo this is almost it... Where everything started...

* * *

The light disappeared and the colour of the game changed to red crimson blood-red. Kirito questioned himself asking himself what happened. he saw more and more of the light and people appearing with everyone almost saying the same thing...

People started to question everything, some say it is a glitch, a virus and even a part of the welcoming part of SAO but many other knew they were wrong. They knew something was up and Kirito knew that and tried to figure out what was wrong.

The warning signs only appear if there is a hacker, cheater, a super major glitch happening (not minor glitches like freezing), game going to force shut off for the maintenance, game updates and so on but this... was not any of them.

Someone shouted and stuttered Kirito's name in the distance and he looked towards his left and saw Klein rushing towards him. As soon as he reached him he bent down with the palm of his hands on top of his thigh as his breathing was heavy.

A few words came out of his mouth... "Ki..Kiri...to..." He said as his breathing steadied just before Kirito can reply a dark red gooey and sticky looking substance came oozing out of the walls and this caught everyone's attention.

* * *

There was a colossal amount of this liquid like substance which formed a sphere which floated above everyone. People whispered into each other's ears guessing what it was until it slowly changed shape...

It changed shape and slowly took a form of a robe which Monk's will normally wear but... inside it was hollow yet there was space inside and this got to everyone.

Wha-What is this!? came out from everyone's mouth from a lot of people and then... the hood lifted and 2 white orbs was representing the eyes as it lifts its arms up as a few words came out which struck everyone's heart...

I... Am... Kayaba... Welcome To The Death Game...

* * *

DBZFTW123: Sorry if that felt rushed and Flawed (or one of them) but after I conclude the arc I will try to change the chapters a bit and yeah thanks for the people who has been reading this far and I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. A Present and a Question

DBZFTW123: Sorry for my very long absent (very busy) and after a few more chapter I will close this arc and I will be absent for a further time and I will work on my other chapters when I come back.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Present for Everyone and a Question from Klein.  
Arc 1: Death Game (prologue)

* * *

W-what is this? Just what do I do with this?

* * *

... I got nothing to say for this...

* * *

The chatter died down and the fear inside everyone's eyes disappeared as the silent is finally broken with a simple laughter... "What is this idiot?" Laughed the guy. After his laughter a chain reaction started to happen and pretty soon almost everyone was laughing but Kirito, Klein and a few others didn't... They knew better.

Kayaba clenched his fists as he opened both his hands in which his left hand showed a mirror and the other the number 100. The laughter died down as they stared at the 2 things, "Here I got a present for you" Kayaba said with deep tone.

A mirror appeared in front of every single person as the same light surrounded them, "Wh-What now!" Kirito shouted in confusion and just before Klein was about to reply the light engulfed them. Kirito opened his eyes as fear drove into his mind as he rushed towards the mirror he sees his human face and not his character's face...

He looked down as a person tapped his shoulder, "Hey, are you Kirito" The red-haired guy said. Kirito Looked to his right as new hope and light went into his eyes, "Y-Yes, are you Klein" replied Kirito. Klein smiled as he replied "Of-course" Klein looked similiar as his SAO character and so did Kirito but... A questioned wiped Kirito's smile of his face.

"J-just how is this possible?... How is our Human face and our body here?..." Questioned Klein, "Just how?"

* * *

DBZFTW123: 2 more chapters I think until this arc ends.


End file.
